Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 24 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Aaron i Sebastian opuścili dom Wielkiego Brata. Niespodziewanie Dan został nową Głową Domu. Nominował on Diamond i Ruperta do eksmisji TONIGHT: Rupert wywołuje wojnę Danowi... 100px Zniszczę go! Face-to-Face Nominations ...oraz kto wygra zadanie o Veto? center|335 px Dzień 34'Dan nominował Diamond i Ruperta do eksmisji. ' 100px Nie ukrywam, że jestem zaskoczona nominacją Dana, bo zawsze miałam dobry kontakt ze środowiskiem LGBTQ natomiast rozumiem, że mógł poczuć się urażony, bo raz też próbowałam go nominować. 100px Pokażę temu kryminałowi, że wybranie mnie na blok to była jego najgorsza decyzja w życiu. 100px Muszę otworzyć się na innych ludzi, bo dużo poświęciłem relacji z Tsunami kosztem innych w domu. Następnie Wielki Brat informuje uczestników, że odbędzie się Face-to-Face nominacje. Plik:Felix Mahoney_BB.png NOMINACJE FELIXA: 100px Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Felicia. Kochana przepraszam, ale z całęgo domu to z tobą mam najmniejszy kontakt. Poza tym, w domu jest tylko jedno miejsce dla osoby z imieniem na F... 100px Moja druga nominacja to Brad. Powody podobne jak u Felicii. Also, jak można było się wdać w jakąś romantyczną relację z Cornelem... Felicia odpowiedziała na nominacje Felixa. Przynajmniej ja jestem charyzmatyczną osobą, a nie jakimś duchem, który pojawia się jedynie na zadaniach. Dlatego miejsce dla osoby o imieniu na F należy do mnie. Tilly kręci niezadowolona głową i jedynie parsknęła z irytacją po usłyszeniu nominacji Felixa. 100px Te nominacje Felixa mnie bawią, a jeszcze bardziej uzasadnienie. Człowieku, kiedy ty wreszcie pojmiesz, że to ty jesteś nudny jak i przewidywalny jak polskie seriale paradokumentalne? Ah, nie, wybacz, z nich przynajmniej można się pośmiać. A rozmowa z tobą to jak ciągnięcie ułomnego świadka za język. *wzdycha* So who are u, Felix? Plik:Rupert Jenckes_BB.png NOMINACJE RUPERTA: 100px Jako pierwszą nominuję Tsunami. Nasza wielka miłość skończyła się szybciej niż zaczęła, uznaję, że to z twojej winy. Niby posiadamy wspólnych znajomych, dzięki którym razem spędzamy czas, ale podczas konwersacji ewidentnie starasz się mnie ignorować. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tolerować takiego chamstwa! 100px Moja druga nominacja to moja siwowłosa koleżanka Rita. Uwierz mi skarbie, to dla twojego dobra. trzymasz serce na dłoni, a dom próbuje ci to serce wyrwać. Nie chcę, aby ten program cię zniszczył, dlatego jestem w stanie zostać w tej grze twoim kosztem. Tsunami zareagowała na swoją nominację. Tsunami odpowiada Rupertowi że on też powinien chcieć mieć z nią kontakt a nie tylko ona z nim Plik:Tsunami Rogers_BB.png NOMINACJE TSUNAMI: 100px Jako pierwszego nominuje Felixa. Nie jesteś w porządku wobec mnie i uważam że jesteś uprzedzony co do mnie. 100px Drugim nominowanym jest Rita. Przykro mi, ale nie jesteśmy blisko i nigdy nie będziemy póki jesteś z Sebastianem. 100px W pełni zgadzam się z nominacjami Tsunami *śmieje się*. Są takie same jak i moje! Za to jestem lekko zaskoczona nominacjami Ruperta. Rita, rozumiem i w pełni się zgadzam, ale Tsunami? Coś między tą dwójką musialo nie zagrać. Poza tym naprawdę nie wiem, co ten człowiek sobie myśli jak ze mną rozmawia. Pokerowa twarz, którą nabył przez lata pracy w komendzie została mu przypisana na stałe. Plik:Rita Lynn_BB.png NOMINACJE RITY: 100px Jako pierwszą osobę nominuję Tsunami. Mam dla ciebie dobrą radę: dbaj o siebie lepiej, bo wyglądasz źle. 100px Jako drugą osobę nominuję Brad'a. Nie szanuję facetów, którzy traktują kobiety w sposób przedmiotowy, a ty właśnie to pokazujesz i jeszcze trzymasz głowę do góry z dumą bycia szowinistą. Dlatego walczyłam, walczę i będę walczyć o prawa kobiet. Tsunami zaczęła się śmiać. Tsunami po usłyszeniu Rity zaczyna się śmiać. Pyta się jej, że skoro walczy o prawa kobiet to dlaczego wątpiła w to, że jej chłopak ją uderzył. Felicia mówi ciszej tak żeby tylko Tsunami i Portia to usłyszały, że przynajmniej Rita potrafi wyartykułować swoje myśli w przeciwieństwie do Felixa. Popija winem z zniesmaczoną miną czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. 100px Wow, jestem w szoku, że Rita mnie nie nominowała. She’s crazy, ale przynajmniej walczy o prawa kobiet, co bardzo szanuję. Chociaż Brad jako szowinista? Jak dla mnie to on wygląda na zamkniętego w sobie. Prawdziwym szowinistą to był jej ex Sebek. Brad zapytał Ritę, kiedy tak dokładnie potraktował którąś z dziewczyn przedmiotowo. Jeśli ma na myśli tą jedną sytuację z nimi i Sebastianem, to może przydałoby jej się trochę poczucia humoru, bo to były tylko głupie żarty. Tak poza tym to chyba nie zauważyła, że on tak właściwie ma tutaj dobre relacje ze wszystkimi dziewczynami. Oczywiście ze wszystkimi z wyjątkiem Rity. Plik:Felicia Lopez_BB.png NOMINACJE FELICII: 100px Przykro mi, ale jesteś nikim w tym domu. Nawet nie próbujesz być KIMŚ. Poza tym ciężko nawiązać kontakt z osobą z brakiem umiejętności interpersonalnych. 100px Momentami mam wrażenie, że jesteś bipolar, ale nie o tym mowa. Nawet jak próbowałam zachowywać się wobec ciebie grzecznie to olewałaś to... i to dosłownie. Przykro mi, że przez relację z Sebastianem trudno nam znaleźć wspólny język, a szkoda, bo w wszystkie kobiety mają coś ze sobą wspólnego. Plik:Diamond Allen_BB.png NOMINACJE DIAMOND: 100px Jak wszyscy wiedzą albo i nie, razem z Portią się nienawidzimy. Ostatnio powiedziała mi, że jestem gruba i brzydka. *udaje, że płacze* Dlatego też ją nominuję. Jest wredna dla mnie i absolutnie nie mam ani nigdy nie miałam z nią sojuszu. 100px Bo jesteś zbyt przystojny i kusisz. Nie mówię tu o sobie, ale tak ogólnie. A tak poważnie to uwielbiam cię i nie miałam pojęcia kogo nominować, to było trudne, przykro mi. Portia rozpłakała się. Plik:Tilly Tawke_BB.png NOMINACJE TILLY: 100px Szperasz się po kątach jak taki szczur i ukrywasz z nadzieją, że o Tobie zapomnimy. Pełzaszszszsz teżżżż między zawodnikami jak taki wążżżż. "A może tu namieszam, a może tu się wtrącę...". Rozstawiam pułapki i trutki. 100px Wiesz, że Cię uwielbiam. Jesteś niesamowitą, osobliwą, unikatową kobietą. Ale gdzieś w tej grze zginęłaś. Widzę, że cię wszystko przerasta tutaj, moja nominacja więc będzie takim twoim biletem do Disneylandu lub Nibylandii. Wybacz, ale to dla twojego dobra. Portia nadal płacze. Pozostali uczestnicy ignorują kobietę. 100px NOMINACJE BRADA: 100px Od samego początku masz ze mną jakiś problem, a od czasu tego całego nieporozumienia między nami i Sebastianem nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. 100px Jedynym powodem jest to, że nie mamy ze sobą prawie żadnego kontaktu, a do tego mam wrażenie, że od początku mnie unikasz. Ceremonia trwa, a Diamond szepcze do Tilly na ucho, że od razu czuje się dzięki niej lepiej i jest jej wdzięczna. Portia tymczasem nie jest przekonana do tego pomysłu i zamiast skupić się na modlitwie zaczyna flirtować z Felicią. Tilly, Diamond i Tsunami są poirytowane jej postawą. Proszą ją o całkowite skupienie. 100px Potrzebujemy tej mocy z góry, która pomoże nam przetrwać. Musimy zachować ciszę. Wiem, że to mi pomoże wygrać tę grę. Od razu czuję się lepiej. Jestem nominowana, ale wiecie co? To dopiero początek. Kobiety zaczynają powtarzać za Tilly dziwne słowa. Następnie Tilly mówi, że coś do niej właśnie przemówiło. Wszystkie zaskoczone patrzą się na nią. Staruszka twierdzi, że coś dało jej znać o prawdziwych zamiarach Dana - tak naprawdę podkochuje się w Diamond i nominował ją, bo nie chce się pogodzić z tym uczuciem, woli dusić je w sobie. Diamond jest w szoku. 100px Jestem zszokowana! Dan się we mnie zakochał i dlatego mnie nominował? Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam! Teraz to w końcu nabiera sensu. Byłam w związku z różnymi facetami. Miałam różnych adoratorów. Jeden mężczyzna miał jakiś fetysz i lubił mnie bić. Powiedziałam sobie "dość"! Nie dam się traktować jak śmiecia. Jeśli Dan myśli, że tym zachowaniem wzbudzi moją sympatię to grubo się myli. Plik:Portia Gwaza_BB.png NOMINACJE PORTII: 100px Nominuje Cię, abyś wrociła do domu i wrociła do swojego naturalnego koloru włosów, bo ta farba z twoich kudłów już Ci sie przelewa do mózgu. 100px Nominuję Cię, bo Cię nie znam. Nawet do mnie nie podszedłeś. Za kogo Ty się masz? 100px Boże jaka Rita jest zjebana. Mam nadzieję że w końcu wyleci. Zabiję ją, jeśli zostanie... 100px Nie wierzę! Portia i Diamond skłócone! Co się stało? Czy to oznacza, że będę musiała się rozdwoić? Martwi mnie to. A nie chcę bronić jednej strony, mimo że mam to we krwi. 100px Myślę, że mój ruch z nominowaniem Portii był rewelacyjny, bo teraz nikt nie podejrzewa nas o współpracę. Kto by pomyślał, że Black Girls Alliance będzie rządzić całą grą? Ja na pewno tak! Nigdy w nas nie zwątpiłam. Ja, Portia i Tsunami to niepokonane trio. Po nominacjach Felicia postanawia pokazać Felixowi, gdzie jego miejsce w domu. Podchodzi do niego i zaczyna krzyczeć przy wszystkich „WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? TELL US. HM?” po czym zaczyna bić brawo i mówi „YOU ARE NOBODY” Felicia wpada w śmiech i mówi podniesionym głosem, że ma czelność jeszcze podawać bezsensowne argumenty. Mówi przedrzeźniającym głosem „ W domu jest tylko jedno miejsce dla osoby z imieniem na F” Kobieta śmieje się i pyta Felixa „I TO MA BYĆ ARGUMENT? Jak tak to dawno czegoś bardziej żałosnego nie słyszałam.” Felicia po chwili ochłonięcia wyznaje, że to ona próbowała nawiązać z nim kontakt, a nie na odwrót. Oburzona dodaje, że nie powinni wpuszczać marynarzy do tego domu, bo już ryby od nich są ciekawsze. Nalewa sobie wina i kiwa głową z powątpiewaniem. Felix patrzy z zażenowaniem na scenkę, jaką odstawiła Felicia z jego udziałem. Mężczyzna po jej monologu odpowieda jej, że może on jest nikim w tym domu, ale przynajmniej nie ma on zaburzeń osobowości. Mówi Felici, że bardzo współczuje jej córce i mężowi, że muszą wytrzymywać z taką kobietą pod jednym dachem. 100px Felicia jest stuknięta. Ja rozumiem, że mogła się wkurzyć moją nominacją, ale to nie jest powód, aby znęcać się nade mną psychicznie. Felicia spogląda na niego z niechęcią i mówi, że rodziny to jej może on pozazdrościć. A jej 8 letnia córeczka miałaby lepsze argumenty niż on, w końcu ma talent po mamusi. Śmieje się i mówi mu, że jest żałosny, życzy mu szczęśliwego powrotu na morze, tam gdzie jest do czegoś przydatny. NOMINOWANI DO EKSMISJI W TYGODNIU SĄ: 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond w sypialni leży sobie wraz z pozostałymi dziewczynami. Postanawia im się zwierzyć ze swoich uczuć odnośnie nominacji. 100px Nie ukrywam, że na początku zabolała mnie nominacja Dana, bo walczyłam o swoje miejsce w tej grze tak ciężko. Rozjątrzyłam się. Pomyślałam sobie jednak, że elegancka dama z gracją i klasą nie postępuje w ten sposób, dlatego obrałam inną strategię. Kobieta mówi, że na początku była zdołowana nominacją, ale teraz dotarło do niej, że taka jest ta gra. Nie chce stąd oddać, jednak mówi, że jeśli odejdzie to niech ludzie za nią nie płaczą i jej usta zaczynają drgać z nerwów. 100px Jeśli stąd odejdę, proszę was, nie płaczcie. Świat się kręci dalej, tyle że już beze mnie. Przygotowałam już się na najczarniejszy możliwy scenariusz. Życie jest zołzą i nie wiadomo jaką rolę da mi do odegrania. Tilly widząc w jakim stanie jest przyjaciółka zaczyna się o nią martwić. Wpada na pomysł. Zgasza światło, zapala świece i nakazuje każdej kobiecie usiąść w kręgu. Diamond podąża za jej instrukcjami. Dziewczyny trzymają się za dłonie i zamykają oczy. Tilly zaczyna wypowiadać jakieś dziwne słowa w niezrozumiałym języku. 100px Wow, Tilly jest niesamowita! Nie wiem co ona właśnie zrobiła, ale to naprawdę zadziałało. Czuję, że mój duch został przywrócony do życia. Teraz wiem, że to nie koniec. Będę walczyć w tym veto! 100px Tilly ma naprawdę dziwne sposoby na uspokajanie ludzi. Jakieś czary mary i łacińskie zaklęcia. Eh, czy tylko ja nie czuję tego klimatu? Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Diamond to pomogło. Swoją drogą, przy takich nominowanych na pewno nie odpadnie! Jestem przekonana, że publiczność kocha Diamond. Niektóre słowa się powtarzały, więc reszta kobiet podchwyciła tok Tilly i zaczęły wspólnie te słowa wypowiadać. Atmosfera zrobiła się bardzo napięta, kiedy to amatorskie szamanki nawiązywały kontakt z sekretami uniwersum. Czuły, jak słońce i księżyc rozlewają się pod ich nogami, namaszczając każdą obawę. Tilly zerknęła jednym okiem. Okazało się, że Portia tak bardzo wczuła się w rytuał, że znowu odezwały się jej problemy z trzymaniem pęcherza. 100px Tak właściwie to nawet sama nie wiem co robiłam. To był taki poryw chwili. Nim się naprawdę zorientowałam, to już mamrotałam jakieś słowa, które wyczytałam kiedyś na Wikipedii w języku jawajskim. Ale jeśli to pomogło Diamond, to nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Dzień 35 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd nasza trójka zadebiutowała i już chyba wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do naszej obecności, ale jednak ciągle mam na uwadze fakt, że nie jesteśmy tu od początku. Przez to prawie na pewno mamy trochę utrudnioną drogę do finału. Brad, Rupert i Tilly spędzali wspólnie trochę czasu w salonie. Rozmawiali głównie o tym jak mija im czas w programie odkąd dołączyli do domu Wielkiego Brata. Brad zapytał Ruperta i Tilly, czy nadal czują się tymi "nowymi", czy może w ogóle o tym nie myślą. 100px Ogólnie byłoby fajnie, jeśli któremuś z nas udałoby się wygrać. 100px Co za pech! Rupert twierdzi, że już prawie zapomniał, że przybył do domu później niż większość, a jednak nominacja Dana mu o tym przypomniała. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że miło spędził czas i poznał wielu ludzi. Ma też nadzieję, że uda mu się zostać, bo niekoniecznie tęskni za domem, chociaż też nie daje sobie zbyt wielu szans na przetrwanie. 100px Ze wszystkich możliwych osób to Dan musiał zostać Głową Domu! Wiadomo, że ten kryminalista wyżyje się na biednym mężczyźnie z komendy. Nawet nie potrafił się dobrze wytłumaczyć, ewidentnie ukrywał swoje prawdziwe intencje. Brad próbował pocieszyć Ruperta mówiąc mu, że widzowie na pewno go lubią, skoro udało mu się przetrwać podwójną eliminację, więc możliwe, że tym razem również nigdzie się nie wybiera. A oprócz tego ma jeszcze szansę na wygranie veta, więc może w ostateczności nawet nie będzie musiał przejmować się głosowaniem. Rupert rozchmurzył się dzięki chłopakowi (lub herbatce, którą właśnie wypił) i mówi, że cieszy się, że ktoś taki jak Brad jest w domu Wielkiego Brata. Jest z niego dumny, nawet po tych wszystkich wyczynach z Cornelem nie stracił wiary w chłopaka. I nawet jeśli odejdzie (z programu, chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo), to nie zapomni o mężczyźnie. 100px Brad to dobre stworzenie. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze myśli głową, a czym innym, to jednak jego intencje nie mają zamiaru szkodzić innym. Nie to co ten nikczemny, bezdomny Dan! Tilly stwierdza, że charakter Ruperta się powoli stabilizuje w Domu Wielkiego Brata, więc raczej nie zostanie usunięty z gry tak szybko, a trzeba wątkami napędzać fabułę. To jest to, czego pragnie produkcja.. Mówi mu tylko, żeby z nerwów nie popadał w żadne używki, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi oraz by pamiętał, że najbliżsi mocno trzymają za niego kciuki i chcą, aby się nie przejmował swoją nieobecnością przy nich. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Felicia podchodzi do Ruperta i Diamond. Widzi, że są zasmuceni, tak nieswojo się zachowują. Felicia stara się rozchmurzyć tę dwójkę mówiąc, że na pewno są lubiani przez publiczność. Felicia wyznaje im, że ma nadzieję, że Felix nie wygra veta i w końcu odpadnie, bo i tak nic nie wnosi do domu. Po chwili mówi, że niedawno upiekła ciasto i pyta się czy chcą spróbować. Felicia mówi, że każdemu przyda się trochę słodyczy, bo wszyscy są jacyś posępni. Rupert próbuje ciasta i mówi, że jest pyszne, ale nie powinien więcej jeść, bo dba o siebie. Dziękuje Felicii, że jest przy nim w jego trudnych chwilach, podczas gdy Dan pewnie w tym momencie czerpie satysfakcję z cierpienia jego i Diamond. Ignoruje, to co kobieta powiedziała o Felixie, bo pewnie biedak nie dosłyszał. Kwituje, że odpaść ktoś jednak musi. A skoro nie może to być Dan, to ten tydzień będzie dla niego ciężki. 100px Nadal nie wiem, czemu ta Felicia się wokół mnie kręci, ale lepiej mieć prawnika obok siebie, a nie po drugiej stronie ławy. Więc teraz każde jej ciasto musi być przepyszne, a sama Felka jest jakimś bóstwem. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Felicia proponuje Tilly grę w makao. Wyznaje, że dawno nie grała, a z chęcią by porobiła coś innego niż leżenie na hamaku. Tilly bez wahania zgadza się na propozycję. W trakcie gry Felicia pyta, co Tilly sądzi o jawnych nominacjach. Dodaje, że bardzo szkoda jej Diamond i nie ma pojęcia czemu Dan akurat ją nominował. 100px Bardzo ucieszyłam się z propozycji Felicii w grę makao. Prawda jest taka, że jestem mistrzynią gier karcianych. Nazywano mnie kiedyś w pubach "Semiramidą Pików", bo zawsze zwyciężałam. Mojego męża też wygrałam w karty, taka właściwie. Ale mnie pokochał, więc to zdrowy, wierny związek. Tilly wzdycha i odpowiada, że przez te jawne nominacje może narobić się sporo bigosu w domu, ponieważ każdy musi wprost powiedzieć na kogo stawia krzyżyk. Według niej jest to najbardziej efektywna metoda zniszczenia relacji i sojuszy w domu. Po paru rundach Felicia pyta czy kiedyś wróżono Tilly z tarota, bo sama chciałaby kiedyś zobaczyć czy sprawdzi się to, co powiedzą karty. Felicia dodaje, że zawsze interesowała się astrologią, ale wróżenie z kart jest jej obce. Tilly odpowiada Felicii, że nie miała z tym nigdy styczności. Podchodzi dosyć sceptycznie do takich technik, głównie dlatego, że poniekąd są trochę powiązane z jej biznesem. Tłumaczy, że nie można stuprocentowo wierzyć w to co powie tarot, bo jeżeli raz się nie sprawdzi, to przekreśla to całkowicie wiarygodność kart. Kobiety podziękowały sobie za wspólnie spędzony czas i rozeszły. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH Dan rozmyśla nad swoimi nominacjami oraz o swojej byłej dziewczynie... 100px Im dłużej przebywam w towarzystwie Tsunami, tym mi ciężej, bo wciąż pamiętam jak obiecała mi swoje filmiki na datezonie... Boję się, że to może już być nieaktualne. Mężczyzna nie jest pewien, czy może jej nadal ufać... 100px Tsunami mnie zaczyna denerwować. Nasza relacja zrobiła się bardzo chłodna i po tym wszystkim już nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Jestem oburzona, zniesmaczona, ale przede wszystkim czuję się jak szmata przez obecność Brad'a. Dlaczego? Ten facet nadaje się do leczenia w psychiatryku. To chorobliwy seksoholik, szowinista i egoista, nie ma poszanowania dla kobiet. Jego seksistowskie komentarze pozostawiają w tym domu wiele do życzenia. Wielki Bracie, ja nie życzę sobie, aby ktoś taki przebywał u nas w tym domu. Rita rozmawia z Felix'em sam na sam w salonie o facetach. Kobieta wyraża swoje negatywne opinie o przedmiotowym traktowaniu kobiet przez Brad'a jako obiekt seksualnych jego fantazji, aby tylko on mógł czuć przyjemność z bycia maczo. Felix jest zażenowany jako mężczyzna, że Brad nie okazuje należytego szacunku kobietom, zwłaszcza, że jest ich zdecydowanie więcej w domu niż facetów. Rita zaznacza, że aż kipi z jego ust chęć dominacji. Rita martwi się o Felicię oraz Tsunami pomimo, że kobiety nie przepadają za sobą. Jednak ta chce być z nimi solidarna i nie pozwoli, aby ten dom zawładnął ktoś taki jak Brad. 100px Jeżeli on nie odejdzie, to ja to zrobię. Najlepiej, gdyby widzowie o tym zadecydowali, kogo będą popierać. Zakochanego w samym sobie szowinistę, czy zakochaną aż na zabój czarnoskórą wieśniaczkę w Sebastianie? 100px Rita ma zupełną rację - Brad to zwykły bydlak, który nie umie się zachować w porządku względem kobiet. 100px You decide! GET BRAD OUT! Dzień 36 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Portia robi sobie kanapeczki o smaku zajebistości. W lodówce widzi polędwicę tatarską i mówi Ricie, że to jej ryj i rzuca w nią polędwicą śmiejąc się. 100px Nie marnuje się jedzenia wiem, ale wyjebane na laskę mam! 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rupert przechodzi i widzi Dana, rozmawiającego z Felixem w kuchni. Rupert posyła mu groźne spojrzenie, ale Dan posyła groźniejsze. Rupert wścieka się i krzyczy na Dana, jak on mógł zrobić mu takie świństwo, w DNIU URODZIN JEGO WNUCZKI! Dan z Felixem próbują uspokoić starca, ale ten dalej krzyczy i bije pięścią o stół. Ludzie z każdej strony spoglądają na to co się dzieje, ale nikt nie ma zamiaru reagować. 100px Rupert zachowuje się jakby przechodził menopauzę. Zaczął krzyczeć na Dana bez powodu. To znaczy powód był taki, że nominował go w urodziny jego wnuczki. Szczerze to współczuję, że wnuczka będzie go oglądać nominowanego, ale jako doświadczony facet powinien przyjąć to na klatę i nie robić scen. Ludzi w tym domu opętało. Diamond przygląda się zaistniałej sytuacji z przerażeniem. Woła o pomoc i stawia się po stronie Ruperta. 100px Kiedy zaczęła się ta afera, byłam przerażona. Bardzo smutn mi z powodu Ruperta. Dan pokazał jaki ma tupet nominując go w urodziny jego wnuczki. Bałam się, że on mu coś zrobi. W końcu to były kryminalista. Moim zdaniem Dan nie umie opanować swojego gniewu. Biedny Rupert... Portia w tym czasie siedzi sama w salonie i ciśnie bekę z domowników. 100px Pojebało ich wszystkich! Brakuje tam jedynie tej szarowłosej dziwki...Pewnie siedzi gdzieś po kątach i beczy za swoim męskim bokserem. Mam nadzieję, że ją pobije, jak się spotkają. Rupert mówi Diamond, że jest okej i on ma wszystko pod kontrolą, po czym dalej wyzywa biednego Dana. 100px Stałam z boku i tylko się przyglądałam. To był cyrk. Tak, CYRK. Dawno nie słyszałam tak nielogicznych powodów do kłótni. Ze mną jest coś nie tak, czy z nimi? Po tym wieczorku spirytualnym mam wrażenie, że połowie odbiło. MAKE LOVE NOT WAR! Diamond nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Pyta Dana jak mógł nominować biednego Ruperta w dniu urodzin jego wnuczki. Mówi, że teraz wszyscy zobaczyli jaki z niego okrutny człowiek i że jest dla wygranej w stanie schować do kieszeni nawet własną dumę. Do oczu napływają jej łzy i mówi, że Rupert mu nic nie zrobił, a ten potraktował go w tak ohydny sposób. 100px Jestem naprawdę rozczarowana postawą Dana. Nie zachował się jak mężczyzna, ale jak chłopiec. Moim zdaniem ruch z nominowaniem Ruperta to było bardzo perfidne zagranie, a do tego teraz jego zachowanie w stosunku do niego. Myślałam, że to fajny facet, ale podczas swojego HoH pokazał jaki jest naprawdę. Rupert nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Tilly zaczyna się drzeć na wszystkich i postanawia stanąć na blacie, aby odwrócić uwagę z kłótni i skierować ją na siebie, bo nie chce aby doszło do jakiegokolwiek aktu przemocy. 100px Takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne! Co to za agresja, zawiść, obraz! Skan-da-liczne. Też bym zdenerwowała się na Dana za coś takiego, to było chamskie i muszę sobie z nim o tym porozmawiać na dywaniku. Jak jeszcze raz dojdzie do czegoś takiego, to powiem wszystkim by Dan sam dla siebie gotował! Wszyscy zostali ostatecznie rozdzieleni i udali się w swoje strony. Rupert ostatecznie wchodzi do DR, gdzie Wielki Brat każe mu się uspokoić i zrelaksować. 100px NIE MAM ZAMIARU TOLEROWAĆ TEGO GNOJKA! Jak on mógł? W URODZINY MOJEJ KOCHANEJ WNUCZKI?! Zniszczę go. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko Rupert i Dan zmierzyli się w finałowej rundzie. Ostatecznie to Rupert wygrał Veto. 100px Haha, i co teraz masz mi do powiedzenia Dan? Niby staruszek jest słabszy i wolniejszy, a jednak coś tam zostało z ganiania takich jak on. Czuję się teraz taki młody i pełen życia! 100px Cieszę się, że Rupert wygrał to veto. Każdy zasługuje na druga szanse i może się jeszcze rozwinie. Teraz muszę pomyśleć kogo nominować na jego miejsce... 100px Przestudiowałem wszystkie zadania szczegółowo, gdy czekałem na powrót, więc nic mnie nie zaskoczyło. 100px To było trochę frustrujące, bo znałem poprawną odpowiedź, ale nie mogłem jej znaleźć, więc pozostali mnie wyprzedzili... Cóż, przynajmniej nie odpadłem po pierwszej rundzie. 100px Moja walka z Danem w Veto była jak walka Davida z Goliatem. No ale tym razem to Goliat wgniótł Dana w ziemię! Niech się lepiej przygotuje, bo ja nigdzie się nie wybieram! Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH Dan zastanawia się kogo nominować... 100px Próbowałem ostatnio zagadać do Tsunami i poprosiłem ja o radę odnośnie głosowania, ale mnie zbyla i nie powiedziała niczego konkretnego. Udawałem, że widzę jej troskę, ale było mi przykro, że nie dzieli się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami. Mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku... 100px Od czasu mojej ostatniej rozmowy z Tsunami zastanowiłem się nad nasza relacja i uznałem, że ciężko mi przebywać w domu razem z nią. To jak się śmieje i rozmawia z innymi, a to jak traktuje mnie. Podjąłem decyzje, że ja nominuję. Może mi w ten sposób trochę ulży. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na siódmym Veto Meeting. Dan nominował mnie i Diamond do eksmisji. Brad, Felix i Rita natomiast zostali nominowani przez resztę uczestników. Postanowiłam, że użyję veto na.... sobie. Dan, musisz wskazać na miejsce Jarvisa innego uczestnika... Tsunami... igrałaś sobie że mną, ale moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Już nie wytrzymam. Zdałem sobie sprawę że chyba cię kocham i będzie mi na pewno łatwiej, jeśli nie będzie cię dłużej w domu. Veto Meeting zakończony! Po chwili z kanapy wstaje Brad... 100px Chyba czas trochę namieszać... Jakiś czas temu zdobyłem Secret Double Power of Veto, które mogę użyć do ocalenia dwóch osób. Jedną z nich oczywiście jestem ja. Drugi miał być Rupert, ale skoro wygrał własne veto, to musiałem wybrać kogoś innego. Nie chcę zmuszać Dana do nominowania kolejnej osoby, więc wybór padł na Felixa, bo wiem, że potrafi być miły w przeciwieństwie do Rity. OSTATECZNE NOMINACJE: 100px 100px 100px Wszyscy uczestnicy są zszokowani. Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer do 23:00. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach